Plastic injection molding equipment, including plastic injection machines and molds, have been popular for many decades for manufacturing simple plastic devices.
In recent years, various complex injection molding systems have been proposed to manufacture more complex plastic devices, including devices having multiple materials, devices requiring various markings and devices assembled from a variety of individual components.
Most of the injection molding systems of the prior art are very complex, require a great deal of space, frequently require multiple plastic injection machines, multiple molds and frequently require robot-like devices to move components between the several different molds.
Another problem with complex molding systems of the prior art is that such systems are inefficient, in that they comprise molding stations which are frequently inactive during the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mold capable of manufacturing complex plastic devices which avoid the aforementioned problems in the prior art.